


Clara's mistress (twissy)

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Domme Missy, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Impregnation, Preg Clara, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Babies, Time Lord Clara Oswin Oswald, alien fertilization, babies lots of babies, but will still be missy mentally just bio change to master, clara getting preg off doctor and master (missy), in a few chapters, missy will temporarily turn herself into a guy, submissive clara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: What if Missy was in the vault while Clara was still with Doctor? What would it be like if Clara was dating the 12th Doctor? What if she had a secret desire to be dominated and What would happen if Missy and Doctor secretly wanted to be involved but Doctor's morals would not let him be with Missy while she's a prisoner and wouldn't let him dominate Clara? What if Missy knew all of this. Also for side fun let's say because of her past life as a time lord Clara was able to become a time lady if trained to be. Twissy threesome with Clara





	1. Chapter 1

Clara brought Missy's tea for her. Although she hated the things she had done she couldn't find it in her to actually hate the mad woman herself. Not after Doctor had explained to her about how and why Missy was Crazy. A boy that young should never have had to go through that no wonder it drove her mad. As a teacher she knew how fragile children's minds could be and that they so innocent to the ways of the world (or universe as the case may be) should never be exposed to something like that. American earth children were not allowed to go to war or anything of the sort until they were at least 18. Of course the boy was driven to madness having to deal with that. And so she had decided a while a go to treat missy with kindness giving her small simple things as if to apologize for everything Missy had gone through despite it not even her fault to begin with.

Missy smiled, her way of saying thank you, and said "you know last time you were away Doctor let me out of this room and I got to explore the other rooms of the Tardis. Oh he won't let me out when your there could jump you when your unsuspecting but he doesn't mind when it's just us. Anyways I was doing some snooping through your person belongings and I found this." Missy pulled out a black book titled loves submission. 

Clara mumbles a curse and Missy smirks. "Yes I thought that would get you attention. Seems to me you have a thing for bdsm now I know the Doctor and I know that as your boyfriend he would never do this to you. He's far to...kind. Which is a problem of mine as well you see have been wanting Doctor for far too long and he's been wanting me but as men we were both too caught up in our male egos and well now he won't do me because he doesn't want to take advantage of me being stuck in this vault. I think we could be of use to each other. See it wouldnt be the first time I brought a human female to her knees (thinking briefly of Lucy before dismissing the thought) I could make you submit and he in turn having a excuse to go ahead would have sex with me as well. And I got admit as far as humans go you are kind of cute and one of you past lives was time lord so I could probably train you in some things as well it's still a part of you past lives never really leave you they just get lost in the back of your head. OH that's probably something he never mentioned to you either. Yes, We could be good friends with benefits you and I.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara "are you sure that wouldnt just make him mad at both of us."

Missy "it will be just fine its perfectly alright as long as everyone is getting some. And besides with my training you will be a timelord and you can be together forever. For instance if you were to have a raven run through well you would just regenerate and go about your business. Fair to say that at least should keep his anger at a minimum. He just wants you to be able to live a normal life eventually but he's overlooking something very important and that's that its your decision to make not his, only you get to decide what to do with your future, the rest of us can try to persuade you on how to do things but in the end it's still your choice." 

Clara thinks for a second "well I do like you and it would be nice to be able to give him children and we all stay together for practically forever, so ok." Clara kisses Missy. 

Missy replied "good girl tell me how much experience you have with bdsm and with women and what your hard limits are Doctor would be very angry with me if I hurt or upset you too much and while I love to mess with him I have promised to try to be good these days." 

Clara "I Don't have any experience mistress but i hate being in charge all the time. For once I would just like someone to please and lose control to and not have to be such a control freak. It gets rather tiresome making all the decisions and always having to be on top. And I don't have any experience with women to always been into men but I'm not against the idea just never really thought about it."

Missy "fair enough that's typical of you humans your raised to take looks in consideration we really can't cause of regeneration and all. If we worried about looks our divorce rates would be through the roof as the earth saying goes. And your limits.."

Clara "nothing extremely hardcore and no asking me to betray Doctor or do anything else evil"

Missy "alright now let's start with something basic since you don't have any experience with women." Missy lays down on the piano and lifts her dress up revealing her pantyless pussy. "Lick me." 

Clara " As you wish, Mistress." Clara started shyly kissing up each leg, to her inner thighs, gently blew over her wet pussy and planted gentle kisses down the inner thigh of her other leg. 

Missy grabs her roughly by her hair and forces Clara's mouth to her lower lips. Clara gives a tentative lick taking her first taste of woman.   
Missy "that's it good girl keep going."

Clara's tongue slowly started to lick her clit in small circles, back and forth, building in speed.  
Missy pushed Clara's head harder and closer to her pussy. Clara's felt missy's body jerking with ecstasy. Clara is happy she is able to pleasure Missy and decides to take things even further slipping her fingers in and out of her wet pussy and felling her heat. Missy wanted more! Moving in, sinking her tongue deeper and moving her fingers faster Clara had missy was so near to cumming. "Don't stop, don't you dare stop puppy. That's it be a good bitch and get your mistress off." Clara swirled her tongue faster and faster licking, sucking and slipping her fingers in and out of Missy's wet pussy until Missy couldn't contain it any longer and had a squirting orgasm!

Clara licks up all Missy's cum tasting her.

Missy raises Clara up kisses her telling her that she did good and tasting herself on Clara's mouth. Then Missy fingers Clara till her submissive gets off as well.


	3. Doctor

Doctor having just entered the room and having found them nude, yells "what in the name of roslaine is going on here. Missy you corrupting MY impossible girl and you Clara i can't believe you would fraternize like that."  
Clara is too out of breath to speak so Missy answers for the both of them "corrupting im not corrupting no one dear im just teaching puppy some new fun tricks. Tricks that she's been interested in learning for sometime now but you have been too dense to realize or appreciate. And she isn't fraternizing so much as engaging in mutual pleasure. Pleasure that you would realize your more then welcome to participate in yourself if again you were not so dense."'

Doctor storms over to them and ignoring Clara for a moment focuses on Missy who he rightfully believes to be the instigator of the whole thing. "Sexing up MY girl and speaking of her in such a matter Bitch I should..." Doctor slaps her hard across the face which puts him right up against Missy. Close enough so that Missy takes the advantage and wraps her right leg around Doctor's waist suggestively and said "care for a tussle Doctor." 

Doctor bite into her neck marking her. "Only if I'm on top.."  
Missy "fuck that your dreaming I'm not bottoming, dont you fucking forget who is the master of you my dear Doctor." Missy pushes Doctor off her and onto the floor banging his head roughly on his way down and climbs on top. "Besides you wouldn't really want me to bottom anyways." Missy glances over at Clara and smiles. "See that's one more thing the two of you have in common. He's a total pain slut has been ever since the academy. (Turning back to doctor) You seriously think Theta that I didn't see the looks you gave me even back then and how you would bend over just oh so slightly as if in invitation to take that sweet ass of yours. Well I think it's high time I do that my darling this is way over due." 

Missy reached under the piano and pulled out a strap on. She straps it on saying "I'm going to fuck you Doctor, make you take this up your ass and break you in like I should have since I first meet you."  
She kisses him roughly before ripping his pants down to his ankles and using them to secure his legs. "Not as tight of bindings as I would prefer but I suppose it will have to do. Now I want the truth Doctor have you ever had anyone inside you before?" Doctor glances away not wishing to comment. Missy smiles "no I had thought not. You always did know who your master was even if you did act disobediently there is only one person who you would ever want to rip you up. And that's me. That's good Doctor I will love being the one to take your virginity." 

She takes some lube and smears it generously all over the dildo before turning to Clara "be a good pet. I want you to suck his dick for a moment dear that way it takes the edge of how much this is going to make him scream. First few thrusts will be agony I'm afraid before the pleasure kicks in."   
Clara crawls over to them sucking lovingly on his dick comforting him for their mistress. After a couple head bobs from Clara Missy grabs ahold of Doctor's hips and thrusts forwards into his tight whole. "Mmm so good Doctor." Doctor whimpers a little his pride not allowing him to really scream. A while later Doctor is moaning in pleasurable pain as the agony gets less uncomfortable. Missy thrusts into him over and over till she cums triggering Doctor's release down Clara's throat.


End file.
